femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna Killick (Shetland)
Donna Killick (Fiona Bell) is the hidden villainess of the sixth season of BBC's Shetland. Introduction Donna was the head of an animal sanctuary and the mother of Alan Killick, who worked with her at the sanctuary. Her backstory revealed that her husband Kevin (who died prior to the episode's events) was abusive to her, which led her to have an affair with Duncan Hunter; the father of DI Jimmy Perez's stepdaughter Cassie. The series began with Thomas Malone being released from prison for the murder of Lizzie Kilmuir, having served a twenty-three year prison sentence after proclaiming his innocence. Soon afterwards, though, journalist Sally McColl (and daughter of Donna's lover, former police officer Drew McColl) was found murdered in a similar fashion to Lizzie: strangled to death and found in a kiln. Sally was Alan's girlfriend, and while Donna initially appeared upset by Sally's death, she was later revealed to have been disapproving of Alan's relationship with her (much to Alan's frustration). Over the course of Jimmy's investigation, Kevin was believed to be Lizzie's killer after familial DNA of Alan's was found on the scarf used to strangle her. The speculation left Donna irate, especially when Jimmy had her husband's body exhumed to determine if he was the killer. Donna also grew disapproving of Alan spending time with and offering sanctuary work to Cassie, putting her at odds with her son. After uncovering old footage of a beach party Lizzie attended, Jimmy learned about Donna's affair with Duncan and made a shocking realization: Alan was a product of the illicit relationship, thus making him Cassie's half-brother. Reveal In the season's final episode, Duncan was arrested after it was determined his DNA was on the scarf used to kill Lizzie. But later on, a photograph was found on Sally's memory stick of Donna on the Unst ferry going through the trunk of her car, with the date being on the day after Lizzie's disappearance. DI Jimmy (along with DI Jessie Cole) interrogated Donna, with the latter at first insinuating that Donna was helping Duncan before she revealed the truth: she had killed Lizzie, having done so after she threatened to tell Kevin about her affair with Duncan. During her confession, the evil Donna blasted Lizzie as spiteful and proclaimed that she had begged Lizzie not to tell Kevin out of fear of that he would kill her. After Jimmy blasted Donna for allowing Thomas Malone to go to prison for a crime he didn't commit, Jessie prepared to arrest Donna for both Lizzie and Sally's murders, only for Donna to proclaim that she hadn't killed Sally. Her claim was proven truthful, as it was revealed that Drew had previously framed Thomas for Lizzie's murder to protect Donna, and later killed Sally when she threatened to expose the truth. Quotes *"She was a nasty, spiteful girl! Everyone knew it. She wasn't anything like Kate; she was mean-spirited and jealous! (Jimmy: "Of what, you and Duncan?") She came to me, telling me she would tell Kevin. I begged....I begged her not to say anything! I told her I was pregnant, that....he would beat me, that he would probably kill me. And she didn't care! (Jimmy: "So you strangled her? Has Thomas Malone sat in a cell for twenty-three years for a crime he didn't commit?") I didn't know what else to do! I tried to talk to her, I tried, and she just wouldn't listen! I had no choice! It was her or me! And the baby." (Donna's confession to killing Lizzie Kilmuir) Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested